


Freak: A Deltarune Fanfiction

by DarvianDirk



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: 'Or maybe that's just me, Also homeless, DELTARUNE SPOILERS POSSIBLE, Deltarune - Freeform, Gen, Might be projecting a bit, SO DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU GET SPOILED, She's so relatable, Susie is lowkey my favourite character tho, Susie is the big depressed, To be continued...?, headcanons, random stuff, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarvianDirk/pseuds/DarvianDirk
Summary: Susie can't hide from the judging eyes of everyone who's ever failed her, so why not fight them off instead?





	1. The Walls Have Eyes (Snooping Assholes...)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is really short and shitty by=ut pls forgive ;-; I wanted to get something out before the entire site was flooded with fanfics. May update later, who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and shitty ;-; pls forgive. 
> 
> Also 
> 
> Shameless  
>  plug  
>  for  
>  deltarune  
>  server  
> https://discord.gg/pSqKzQT

More than anything in the world, Susie hated quiet people. Their eyes, ever-judging, followed her every move, flicking away when she glanced their way. The weight of the judgment of an entire world rested on her shoulders, a burden she bore from the time she woke to the time she fell asleep. What was she to do but lash out? They'd never get over her grimace, her fangs. Better to chase them off than be judged by those damned, haunting stares.

She traced the outline of the horizon with dull, slow eyes from her rooftop perch. A beautiful sunrise; it'd be easier to enjoy if the all-encompassing ache of hunger didn't throb deep in the pit of her belly. A scowl and she rose.

_School..._

School was despicable, and so was everything it stood for. Rules, authority, restricting herself to something she wasn't to avoid the eyes of the town. T'was a prison, a dark pit of damnation.

Amidst it was a beam of glorious sunlight. Toriel. With her kind smile, the food she was always 'too full' to eat. Susie didn't consider herself a softie, but... Those arms had been the only ones to comfort her, when her own parents had kicked the bucket. The arms of a mother too far gone to fully remember.

She couldn't play hooky... The thought of the disappointment on the goat's face... It haunted her more than any truancy court ever could.

The monster's boots clanged on the metallic ladder on her way down, a rhythmic *clunk* of worn out leather on dew-kissed steel. A saucer of milk lay at the bottom, as it did every morning. An inkling of a thought taunted her for a moment. *Who even leaves this here?*

As if it mattered. They'd have stopped if they knew it was a freak like her taking it.

She stalked to the school, popping her collar as a few kids scattered at the sight of her. A few parents glared at her, pulling their spawn closer.

_As if I would bother with brats... It's not like they'd get within twenty yards of me anyways._

A van passed her by. Toriel's, she could tell, from the faded red paint and the adorably quirky bumper stickers that displayed a mother and two boys. There was a smudge beside the mother like something had been scraped away. The purple monster grimaced.

_Lucky devils... Wish I didn't have to walk..._

The walk felt miles longer when it was cold, like today, especially in her ratty jeans and thin leather jacket. Susie picked up the pace a bit, blowing into her hands. The distant sound of the school bell shook her from her thoughts.

"Ah, shit..."

A few parents glared at her. She sent back a fang-filled scowl.

_What an excellent start to the day..._


	2. Rot and Ruin

The first thing she seemed to remember was the darkness. Ever spiraling, ever waiting, it swayed around her as tugged at the edges of her sanity and whispered hints of remembrance to her.

_The chalk._

_The closet._

_The door._

_The fall._

A trembling hand rubbed her aching head.

"Kris? Hey, this isn't funny, where are you?"  
  
_Where are **we**?_ No answer. She rose, taking in the unfamiliar world around her.

"Kris? This sure is a big closet..."

Still no reply. She tugged her jacket closer to her body, shivering. "Kris! Answer me, damnit! I-I'm-!" _Afraid. I'm afraid._

There was a crash behind her, the clatter of something familiar. Nary a thought raced through her head before she took off, down a path leading gods-knew-where. Heart pounding, blood rushing in her ears, she let out a single, low whimper and hid against a rocky wall. Footsteps. Heavy, dull, inhuman footsteps. Her breath caught in her throat, a scream rising just behind her lips. _Goddamnit, is this how I die? Pissing myself in a closet?_

The footsteps grew closer. She squeezed herself against the wall for a moment longer, bracing, and darted off.

_God, no! I have so much to live for!_

_Wait no I don't._

She ran anyway, through dark winding halls and past tall, reaching plants she didn't dare look at, muddied inscriptions and haunting paintings. Jumping over a chasm, she gave a gasp; her eyes, now used to the darkness, picked up a pinprick of light in the distance.

_The door! Finally, I'm safe, I'm-!_

She halted. The footsteps were dangerously close now. Without thinking, she dove behind a pile of suds, shaking.

_Damnit, no! I want to live! I can't go like this!_

Her cover vanished. She gave a cry, roaring something half-incomprehensible.

"Back off, or I'll-I'll-!"

_Kris?_

"Kris?! You little-! I oughta-! You-!" A groan. She ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Don't sneak up on me ever again, or I'll eat your face, you little prick!" The human was silent. Susie swallowed her anger at this, glancing around. "We need to find a way out... If I skip class again they'll can me... You lead the way. You're the one that got us into this mess!"

Nervously she cowered behind them. Kris seemed almost...peaceful, observing the architecture with a casual, faint smile. Something inside of her boiled over. "What are you doing! This isn't a field trip, we need to hurry!" He was silent. She roared. "Fine! I'll lead, slowass!"

Her rage was almost enough to bury her fear.

Almost.  
  
She surveyed the area, chewing her lip.  
  
"Uh... Who's that?"  
  
The human looked up at the shadowy figure of a waving child(...?), just in time to catch a spade to the face. Susie shouted, yanking herself back as the human fell soundlessly, blood already peaking out from beneath their hair.

"Kris!"


	3. Fight or Die (Or Just Be Kris)

The rush of adrenaline was hauntingly familiar. Like an old friend, it embraced her, leaving trails of cold sweat trailing down her spine and shockwaves of fear up and down her limbs. Hands trembling, chest heaving, she lifted her eyes hatefully, helplessly, to the form of the little gremlin. Its face, half-obscured by some cowl, was nearly as pale and frightened as she imagined her own to be.

Kris's crumpled form righted itself, shoulders heaving with the effort it took to lift their body. Susie wasn't as surprised as she may have thought she'd be to find herself rushing to their side, half-carrying them.

The fear inside of her began to morph into a white-hot rage. Scrabbling at the cool, stony earth, she found something hard and heavy, perhaps a rock, and flung it at the attacker.

"You! Jackass! Who do you _think you are?!_ "

"I-... Uh..."

It sped off, leaving only the lingering sense of dread in the air.

_Talk about a warm welcome._

"Kris! You idiot! Why'd you just stand there and take it?!"

She couldn't _stand_ it. The Dreemurs were so kind, so pacifistic...they'd sooner lay down their lives than lift a fist to defend themselves. It bewildered her, and she _hated_ being confused.

The human was silent. Susie roared, biting her fist.

"Don't you get it, dumbass?! In this world, it's kill or be killed, and I'll be damned if I let your mother lose someone else!"

More silence. The monster tried to calm her pounding heart.

"Got it? From now on, don't be stupid, okay?" There was a pause, and she spat a final, venomous word with all the force and vigor of a curse. "Please."  
-  
The cool, blue cavern could have been peaceful, were it a dream, or a drawing, or an imagined haven. With the cold and increasingly dreadful realization that they may be stuck, it was anything but. Susie swore she could feel the walls grow closer, the ceiling lower, the air become suffocatingly thick. There was a danger, a lingering pulse of adrenaline and magic that hung in the silence like a childhood drawing upon a fridge. Her eyes took it all in, absorbed and memorized every nook and cranny. 'Twas her instinct. Observe, prepare for escape, ready oneself for attack.

Survival demanded such, did it not?

Coldly, she eyed Kris from between stringy strands of dark hair. Forgiveness was not one of her defining character traits. Eventually, she broke the silence.

"Are you going to be okay?"

A non-committal grunt. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice.

"You've asked me that three times."

The back of her neck burned. "Well, you didn't answer me before, now did you?"

He looked away. "Touche."

"Why the sudden speech?"

Kris ran a hand through his hair. "Guess I owe it to you. You kinda saved my skin back there."

"Damn straight."

There was brief spell of peace. Kris eyed her, almost sullen.

"Thanks."

"Eh. I'd hate to see Toriel cry just because you can't dodge."

"Why are you so obsessed with her?"

"Who, your mom? She's just...nice. To me."

"Oh."

Susie cleared her throat. "Yeah. We should probably find a way out of here. She'll be worried if you're late, won't she?"

"Probably."

They traversed the corridor in and uncomfortable quiet for a bit, only the sound of gentle wind and footsteps to fill the expansive cavern. Eventually, Susie gave a sigh.

"You're gonna fight from now on, right? You're not just gonna take it?"

"..."

"Kris."

"Look... I appreciate your help, but I'm not like... I can't hurt people, alright? I'll just talk them down or something."

Bile rose in her throat.

"Fucking Dreemurs. You're all the same."

The rest of the trip was silent.


End file.
